Hidden
by Creppie
Summary: Cuando sientes que tienes que cubrir tu boca para no gritar cinco letras que pueden llevarte a la perdición, simplemente debes permanecer HIDDEN   B2st
1. Prólogo

**Hide**

**Autor: **_Creppie  
><em>**Song: **_Fiction – B2st  
><em>**Advertencias: **_OOC  
><em>_DooKwang_

+ Les tengo una sorpresa, espero no me asesinen.  
>+ Este comienzo va dedicado para mis <strong>Bitches <strong>C:

Prólogo

Apoyé mi cabeza rubia contra el vidrio de la Van, suspirando pesado, estaba solo, sentado en el último asiento, ver aquella nuca castaña sólo me hizo recordar los gritos histéricos saliendo de su boca apenas dos días atrás.

_- ¡De todos los miembros de esta banda en ti era en quien más confiaba y me traicionaste! ¡Eres peor que una maldita perra! ¡Te odio Yang Yoseob y no quiero volver a ver tu rostro nunca más en mi vida! – A cada palabra escupida con odio de mi {hasta-ese-momento} mejor amigo sentía que mi corazón se rompía un poco más, nunca había pensado en dañarlo así, no a Kikwang, quien me acogió como un hermano cuando nuestra banda debutó, con quien pasé noches enteras __comiendo chocolate y creando planes para un futuro sin separarnos. No quise que nada de esto pasara, sabía que había herido a "Kiwi" pero también lo había herido a él. Tanto que no era capaz de girarse y mirar mi rostro mientras abrochaba su camisa en silencio._

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos negros pero las sequé rápidamente intentando fingir que estaba bien, que podía sostener la mirada acusatoria de mis cuatro compañeros {Él seguía sin mirarme} día y noche, que podía mirar como Kikwang se aferraba a su brazo cariñosamente y besaba sus mejillas cariñosamente, tal como alguna vez lo hizo conmigo mientras permanecía en medio de ambos.

_- Oppa – Bromeé con voz infantil mirándolo a él mientras Kikwang se colgaba a mi espalda imitando mi tono. El río estremeciendo cada uno de mis sentidos y se inclinó frente a nuestros rostros, dejando un beso en mi frente y acariciando mi cabello imitando su acción con Kiwi pero luego bajando a sus labios mientras le sonreía enamorado. Y era esa mirada la que dolía, intenté durante años convencerme a mí mismo que sólo era un capricho, que sólo era como un hermano mayor. __Pero el destino ahí estaba con su sonrisa socarrona restregándome en la cara que Él era perfecto para mí._

**- **Ya baja Yoseob – Nuestro Manager me miró condescendiente, bajé el par de audífonos gruesos de mis orejas dejando que quedaran sobre mis hombros mientras brincaba a tierra estirándome gatunamente sintiendo los rayos de sol en mi cara.  
>- Donnie ven vamos a comprar un café antes de empezar los ensayos – Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz de mi {ex} mejor amigo mientras jalaba a su novio de la mano hacia dentro del edificio, él se giró un segundo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron accidentalmente obligándome a dar un paso hacia atrás por la rudeza de sus iris.<br>- DooJoon, realmente lo siento – Susurré muy bajo.

Xxx

+ Ya, este es el epílogo B:  
>+ Las faltas de ortografía son parte de mi nueva corriente artística ¿Ok? e.é<p> 


	2. Lonely Heart  Cap 1

**Hide**

**Autor: **_Creppie  
><em>**Song: **_Don't Cry – Park Bom{2ne1}  
><em>**Advertencias: **_OOC  
><em>_DooKwang_

**Ejem C: De ahora en adelante habr****á un cambio de narración, para ayudar a ustedes lectoras a entender mejor a cada personaje –pulgaresarriba-**

Lonely Heart

…

Sonrío viendo la nieve caer contra las ventanas del carro que iba a dejarlo al que sería su nuevo hogar, aún tenía media hora de ocio, así que tomó su IPad nuevo, navegando un rato en la web. CUBE Entertainment {Una conocida disquera} lo había contratado para integrar una nueva banda llamada "Beast", y por enésima vez desde que su nuevo manager le había enviado las fotografías de los demás integrantes, abrío la carpeta deteniéndose en una especialmente, no sabía qué era lo que llamaba su atención en ese chico, era guapo, pero los otros cuatro rostros también… Quizás era esa calidez profunda en su iris negras, o aquella sonrisa casi inocente. Creía que DooJoon, era lo que se denomina un "Oppa" y el papel de líder, no podía irle mejor.

.

Se bajó cubriéndose la boca con su bufanda roja, hacia demasiado frío y además iba tarde porque las luces ya estaban encendidas. Arrastró su maleta por la gravilla rápidamente hasta refugiarse de la ventisca que heló sus pómulos y nariz sin piedad. 

- ¿Estás bien? – Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones de golpe, era profunda, suave, cálida, se giró topándose con el rostro que tantas veces inspeccionó en su correo electrónico. En su mano derecha sostenía una taza de un líquido humeante {Si el olfato de Yoseob no fallaba, definitivamente era chocolate con malvaviscos} y la izquierda se había adueñado del mango de su maleta, asintió algo embobado {Era mucho más guapo en persona}. – Toma algo de chocolate, te hará entrar en calor de nuevo – Las mejillas del rubio decidieron traicionarlo en ese momento llenándose de sangre hasta tomar un fuerte color rosa mientras sostenía la taza con ambas manos comprobando sus suposiciones, sacó un escuálido trozo de masa blanca metiéndolo a su boca sonriendo felizmente. El chico de cabello negro sonrío viéndole notando que era bastante bajo y fácilmente podía pasar como un adolescente. – Yoon Doo Joon, mucho gusto – Estiró su mano cortésmente recibiendo una mano enguantada y fría de vuelta. 

- Yang Yoseob, igual es un gusto conocerte…cerlo, es un gusto conocerlo – Se corrigió apenado mirando el suelo logrando una mirada de ternura de parte del más alto. 

- Puedes tutearme, no pasa nada – Río bajo pasando su mano tras el cuerpo del rubio apenas rozando su espalda – Deja que te presente a los demás –

xxx

Cumplían una semana viviendo juntos, cuando mientras descansaban luego de un exhaustivo ensayo Kikwang avanzó hasta donde se hallaba el pequeño rubio {Sólo de estatura pues el susodicho era menor que Yoseob por meses}

- Hola ¿Hoy estuvo agotador no? – Se sentó a su lado bebiendo agua de una botella, El rubio asintió secándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla blanca sonriéndole de vuelta.

No se demoraron ni cinco minutos en estar conversando como si fueran viejos amigos, mientras ambos pensaban que esa amistad iba a durar para siempre y nadie ni nada la rompería. Desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables… hasta aquella noche del dieciséis de Julio, cuando con el verano en su máximo esplendor, decidieron salir a un bar a celebrar otro exitoso concierto de la banda. Dong Woon estaba bebiendo cerveza alegremente conversando con Hyung y Hyun Seung mientras contaba alguna divertida anécdota. "Kiwi" como había quedado apodado Kikwang por "Yoseobie" aprovechó ese momento de distracción para acercarse al rubio y susurrarle al oído.

- Necesito hablar contigo en privado, ven vamos – Le sonrío tomándole de la muñeca avanzando por el lugar atiborrado de gente hasta el sector de los baños.

- ¿Qué sucede Kiwi? – Le preguntó el menor confundido.

- Necesito contarte algo muy importante, quiero que seas el primero en saber porque eres mi mejor amigo – Sonrío algo sonrojado el castaño mientras frotaba sus manos nerviosamente – Eres una persona muy especial para mí y por ende quiero que compartas esta alegría conmigo –

- ¿Qué alegría? Creo que no estoy entendiendo – El rubio estaba confundido pero a la vez curioso sobre que provocaba todos esos cambios en su mejor amigo, pero su sorpresa llegó a niveles desesperantes cuando desde un pilar apareció Doo Joon sonriendo como siempre, Yoseob fue testigo de cómo la mano con la que tantas veces soñó tomar, se ceñía firme a la cintura del castaño.

- Doonie y yo somos novios – Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como si de un mantra se tratara, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, nunca había comentado lo que sentía por el mayor y enterarse que su mejor amigo lo había conquistado hizo que su corazón se apretara, desde ese momento en adelante Doo Joon no podía ser más que un buen amigo y nunca más podría mirarlo de otra forma, ya no podría fantasear con recibir sus caricias o besarlo tal como Kikwang lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Forzó una sonrisa y la voz se le quebró al principio de la frase siendo camuflada por el sonido de la música del lugar.

- Me… Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos, realmente se ven muy bien juntos – Confesó con un sabor amargo en la boca - ¿Le van a decir a los demás? –

- Claro que sí, pero primero quería contártelo a ti, eres en quien más confió de todos – Yoseob asintió, sintiéndose pésimo por oír todo eso y aún así sentir su corazón desbocado al sentir la caricia del mayor en su cabello para darle las gracias por comprender.

…

Todos tomaron muy bien la noticia, y estaban en casa conversando animadamente pero Yoseob alegó tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza a causa de las cervezas y se marchó a dormir, estaba esperanzado que el encaprichamiento por Doo Joon se pasara rápido, no quería dañar a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Giró en la cama abrazando su almohada sintiendo una lágrima caliente recorrer su mejilla mientras dejaba que Morfeo le llevara con él.

…

+ Cualquier falta de ortografía es porque necesitan lentes e.é 3  
>+ :3!<p> 


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hidden**

**Autor: **_Creppie  
><em>**Song: **_En cambio no – Laura Paussini  
><em>**Advertencias: **_OOC  
><em>_DooKwang_

…

El rubio había aprovechado ese mes lleno de ensayos, conciertos, conferencias de prensa, etc. Estaban todos tan cansados que simplemente llegaban a casa a dormir y morían literalmente hasta el día siguiente. Pero sabía que esa paz, que esa evasión a la "feliz pareja" iba a tener un fin. Había evitado las fiestas, las cenas, las conversaciones a media noche con una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos… Simplemente no podía verlos juntos, aún cuando su rostro mostraba una dulce sonrisa y reía con cada broma que Kikwang soltaba en presencia de Doo Joon, por dentro sentía una maldita aguja quemándole.

- ¡Al fin Noviembre! – Celebró HyunSeung mientras tomaba algunas cosas para meter en su maleta.

- ¿Noviembre? – Yoseob dejó de lado sus galletas mirándolo confundido.

- Vamos Yobsie, has estado demasiado distraído últimamente – Le dijo Hyung sonriendo – Las vacaciones comienzan hoy, tenemos dos semanas para hacer lo que queramos –

- ¿En serio? – Yoseob se levantó de donde estaba caminando a su cuarto viendo a Kikwang sentado en su cama.

- Me estás evitando – Le dijo seco

- ¿Qué? No, no es cierto – El rubio lo miró asustado – Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo –

- Lo sé, pero también sé que últimamente me he cerrado mucho en mi novio, realmente lo siento – Kiwi le miró dulcemente mientras le decía eso y se puso en pie abrazándolo – Así que DooJoon tuvo una gran idea, ¿Quieres venir de vacaciones con nosotros? – El rubio le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par sorprendido.

- Pero, pero como voy a interrumpir sus primeras vacaciones como no… novios – Terminó la frase amargamente, bajando la cabeza incómodo.

- Tú nunca interrumpes, eres mi mejor amigo y DooJoon te adora, la pasaremos genial y te prometo que no nos pondremos cursis – Río divertido el castaño empujando suave el hombro de su mejor amigo.

- Yo, realmente no lo sé… Mis padres me esperan – Intentó salir por todos los medios, pero Kiwi fue más rápido y le sonrío malicioso.

- Ya los llamé –

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Yoseob alegó mirándole y entendiendo que no iba a poder negarse aceptó muy a su pesar, las horas siguientes pasaron entre las discusiones de ambos sobre que ropa llevaría el rubio a la que se unió el moreno.

- Chicos, es sólo una semana – Viendo la maleta de ambos río y se acercó dejando una caricia suave entre las hebras rubias y sacando algunas cosas – Kiki no necesitas esto – Le dijo a su novio sacando algunas chaquetas.

…

Yoseob movía sus manos incómodamente en el asiento trasero del automóvil de DooJoon mientras este manejaba en silencio por la carretera.

- Tan callado que estas Yobsie – Le dijo el mayor mirándolo por el retrovisor - ¿Te sientes bien? – Kikwang iba dormido en el asiento del copiloto desde hace ya varias horas.

- Si, me siento bien – El rubio le sonrío – Es sólo que no quiero despertar a Kikwang – Susurró.

- Tranquilo, el duerme bastante profundo – Siguió mirándole por el espejo retrovisor viendo el Ipod en sus manos - ¿Qué escuchas? –

- Ahora nada, pero estaba escuchando a Eminem – el moreno se sorprendió mirándole.

- ¿Te gusta Eminem? –

- Si, desde hace un tiempo que lo escucho, tiene muy buenas canciones – Subió sus piernas al asiento abrazándolas a su pecho mientras arreglaba su flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos.

- Es mi favorito ¿Sabías? – El moreno sonrío de una manera que hizo que las piernas de Yoseob temblaran, mordió su labio inferior {¿Por qué tenían tanto en común?} y sonrío

- No, no sabía, pero eso es genial tengo las últimas canciones aquí – Dijo apuntando su Ipod.

- ¿Me dejas oírlas? – Doo Joon le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, temblando y maldiciéndose a sí mismo el rubio estiró su mano poniendo un audífono en la oreja del moreno mientras encendía su amado aparato y empezaba a reproducir las canciones. En menos de una hora, Yoseob había olvidado todo y cantaba junto al moreno las canciones de su Ipod sin importarle nada, se sentía tan natural en presencia del mayor.

…

- ¡Al fin llegamos! – Celebró Kikwang bajándose del automóvil y estirándose sintiendo el sol en su rostro, se giró viendo como en el camino DooJoon y el pequeño habían congeniado excelentemente, sonrío avanzando hacia atrás y le tomó una mano a cada uno – Vamos a buscar nuestras habitaciones – Les dijo suave y entró a la recepción de esa posada bastante veraniega.

- Buenas tardes, tenemos reservadas dos habitaciones a nombre de Yoon Doon Joon – Dijo el moreno tranquilamente, el hombre de recepción {Un viejo canoso con unas enormes gafas y un traje pulcramente planchado} tecleó en una vieja computadora buscando las reservaciones.

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero bajo su nombre sólo tenemos la reservación de una habitación – Le dijo tranquilo el hombre viéndole.

- ¿Qué? – Kikwang abrió los ojos incrédulo – Pero si llamamos hace una semana pidiendo dos habitaciones ¿No tiene una libre? – Miró al viejo que comenzó a revisar los registros

– Lo siento mucho señor, tenemos todo el lugar repleto – Siguió revisando y vio la cara de decepción de los chicos – Les puedo ofrecer poner una segunda cama en la habitación en el cuarto donde debería estar el pequeño comedor ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó amablemente.

Los tres se miraron, Yoseob no quería dormir pero a la vez sí dormir tan cerca de Doo Joon, no sabía si iba a poder resistirse o peor aún si iba a poder dormir.

- ¿Estarás muy incómodo? – Preguntó Kikwang mirando al rubio.

- Yo, yo… Estaré bien – Sonrío Yoseob.

…

Pasaban las seis de la tarde, estaban cansados por el viaje así que yacían los tres recostado en la cama principal donde dormirían ambos morenos, el rubio mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y es que no quería moverse un ápice, Doo Joon tenía su mano sobre su estómago desnudo gracias a la camiseta que con el roce con las sábanas se había subido, sentía su corazón desbocado y se relamía los labios a cada segundo. Claro, no podía fantasear mucho, porque al mismo tiempo que "tocaba" su estómago, su brazo estaba fuertemente ceñido a la cintura de Kikwang que hace rato contaba una divertida anécdota.

- ¿Cómo fue su primer beso? – Preguntó el rubio masoquistamente, pensaba que quizás así podría olvidarse de una vez del mayor, escuchando lo feliz que eran y lo perfecto que era todo para ellos.

- Horrible – Dijeron ambos al unísono riéndose un poco

- Estábamos muy nerviosos – Confesó Doo Joon ganándose la atención del rubio quien sutilmente se pegó más a su mano – Y cuando nos besamos se escuchó como una succión y no podíamos parar de reír –

- Cierto, y empezamos a culparnos "Fuiste tú" – Se recargó un poco más en Doo Joon sonriendo cansado. Yoseob suspiró asintiendo, realmente se sentía bien por ellos, hacían una linda pareja pero no podía evitar sentir que dolía, y aún le quedaba una semana soportando estar en medio de ellos.

…

+ Ya saben, si ven alguna falta de ortografía es porque tienen que usar lentes e.é 3~

+ Jude no me asesines por favor ;_;


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hidden**

**Autor: **_Creppie  
><em>**Song: **Antologia - Shakira_  
><em>**Advertencias: **_OOC  
><em>_DooKwang_

…

El rubio giró en la cama por enésima vez, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas enrojecidas, podía oír los susurros, podía oír los chasquidos de los besos, incluso escuchaba como el cuerpo de los chicos de la habitación contigua resbalaban por las sabanas.

- Te amo Doonie – Susurró Kikwang besándolo con pasión, mientras sentía las manos de su novio subir por dentro de la camisa del pijama obligándole a soltar un jadeo contra sus labios hinchados por la sesión de besos – Pero creo que debemos parar, Yobsie… - Le dijo sonrojado apuntando la puerta.

- Está dormido, sólo no grites mucho – Le dijo el mayor besándolo de nuevo desnudándolo de cintura hacia arriba recostándolo bajo su cuerpo entreteniéndose con su cuello.

- No puedo si me besas así – Kikwang gimió enredando sus piernas a la cintura del mayor pegándolo más a su cuerpo arqueando la espalda al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda al contacto de ambos cuerpos calientes, algo acarició el torso del mayor agradeciendo su manía de dormir sin camisa, sus manos sin detener su camino hasta llegar al borde del bóxer, donde una de ellas se coló traviesamente mientras su boca se encargaba de morder la del mayor con suavidad, escuchó al moreno gemir cuando sus dedos alcanzaron su meta y sonrío complacido consigo mismo.

- Ya sabes que no debes gritar – Le susurró con la voz muy ronca Doo Joon por la excitación y terminó de desnudar al chico bajo él disfrutando de la vista de ese pálido cuerpo y dedicándose a besar con devoción cada trozo de piel robándole gemidos poco controlados a Kikwang que hasta había olvidado al rubio en el cuarto contiguo, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, intentando no escuchar los gemidos de su mejor amigo o peor aún los gemidos de su amor imposible, apretó su pecho con una mano, porque dolía, era un dolor tan profundo que llegó a sentirse mareado.

- Me encanta tu cuerpo – Le susurró al oído el mayor masturbándolo suavemente viéndolo retorcerse de placer aferrando sus manos a las sábanas blancas, lamió un par de dedos antes de situarlos contra la entrada de Kiki – No grites – Le dijo bajo dejando que el castaño se aferrase a su espalda mientras colaba un dedo dentro de él sintiendo la mordida que le daba en el hombro quejándose un poco, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacían – Hermoso, hermoso – Le repetía besándolo para acallarlo moviendo más rápido el dedo y uniendo un segundo dígito.

Yoseob cayó sentado al suelo de tanto moverse, dejó resbalar las cobijas sobre su cuerpo mientras no podía parar de llorar, quería que se detuvieran que dejaran de gemir, de besarse. O mínimo que su corazón dejase de dolerle así, porque el mareo se había vuelto una molestia constante, incluso sentía que su estómago se contraía obligándole a toser ahogado ¿Qué ruido produce un corazón al romperse? Porque el rubio no oía más que los gemidos de la habitación de al lado.

Kikwang estaba demasiado perdido en las caricias de su novio para oír algo más que no fueran sus palabras dulces susurradas con una voz deliciosamente ronca que le producían cosquillas en su oreja – No pares – Le rogó con la voz cargada de deseo. DooJoon se posicionó contra su entrada frotándose contra él mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa por cómo se desesperaba el menor, recostándose sobre él apoyando parte de su peso sobre el torso del castaño entró profundamente en él escuchándolo gritar de placer, besó sus labios tomando las piernas de Kiki subiéndolas a su pecho y comenzó a moverse contra sus caderas sintiendo como su sexo era aprisionado por el cuerpo del menor obligándole a gruñir ronco de placer.

El rubio se cubrió los oídos agotado, quería parar de oír todo eso, pero para poder salir del cuarto tenía que pasar por delante de ellos e interrumpirlos y sabía que verlos sólo iba a provocar que le doliera más, ¿Por qué se había enamorado de DooJoon? ¿Por qué no podía haber mantenido su corazón lejos de él, o sus ojos lejos de Kikwang? Si no fueran amigos, quizás todo dolería un poco menos, tendría una excusa para odiar a alguien y luego finalmente olvidar, pero se sentía tan miserable, deseando cambiar de puesto con su casi hermano, en quién más confiaba, a quien admiraba aún más de lo que admiraba al moreno mayor. – Duele, maldita sea, si tan sólo supieras lo mucho que me duele – Susurró pateando su maleta provocando un sonido ahogado.

La temperatura había subido demasiado en el ambiente, los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos iban en aumento. Las manos de Kikwang estaban fuertemente asidas al cuello de DooJoon quien no paraba de embestir contra su cuerpo buscando rozar su próstata para oírlo gritar nuevamente su nombre como tantas otras veces, el castaño arqueó la espalda de golpe sintiendo que estaba tocando el cielo con las manos cuando la mano del moreno atendió su adolorido miembro. Salió de su cuerpo girándolo en la cama dejándolo a gatas, sonrío agachándose y lamiendo su entrada haciéndolo disfrutar sólo con su lengua escuchándolo gemir su nombre cada vez más fuerte, luego subió su boca por su espalda delineando su columna vertebral sintiéndolo erizarse, le giró el rostro besándolo con pasión volviendo a entrar en él moviéndose contra sus caderas.  
>Kikwang se estremecía ante sus caricias, acalló sus gemidos contra la boca del moreno moviendo sus caderas para sentirlo más profundo crispando sus dedos contra las sábanas mientras la mano de DooJoon sobre su sexo le nublaba los sentidos.<p>

- No puedo más – Le dijo el moreno al oído girándolo en un solo movimiento para poder verle el rostro mientras lo embestía con rudeza al mismo tiempo que las caricias en el sexo del castaño iban en aumento.

- Yo…Yo tampoco – Gimió el castaño arqueando la espalda con el clímax a flor de piel arrastrando sus palmas por la cama mientras su propio líquido blanquecino ensuciaba su torso y la mano de DooJoon, quien moviéndose más rápido también llegó al tan esperado clímax dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Kikwang sosteniéndose por los codos para no aplastar al menor. – Te amo – Le dijo entre jadeos tomando su rostro entre sus manos besándolo sonriendo.

- ¿Crees que nos escuchó? – Le susurró al oído DooJoon acariciando la espalda de Kiki cubriéndolo con las cobijas.

- No quiero ni saberlo – Dijo sonrojado escondiéndose en su pecho. – Mañana sabremos, pero intentemos no tocar el tema ¿Si? –

- Está bien, si mañana nos golpea o grita es porque si nos escuchó – Se río bajo cerrando los ojos cansado y no tardaron más de cinco minutos en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

+ No lloren ¿ya?.  
>+ Aunque sea insúltenme D: pero déjenme un RR :c Vivo por ellos(?)<br>+ Los quiero :3


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hidden**

**Autor: **_Creppie  
><em>**Song: **Como sería – Soraya _  
><em>**Advertencias: **_OOC  
><em>_DooKwang_

…

Al día siguiente Kikwang y DooJoon recién al mediodía fueron capaces de asomarse por el cuarto del rubio avergonzados, este siendo atrapado infraganti cerrando su maleta con todas sus cosas dentro dio un brinco asustado metiendo una hoja de papel en su bolsillo de golpe.

- Pensé que dormían – Dijo suave mirándoles.

- ¿Por qué guardas tus cosas? Aún nos queda una semana – Le dijo Kiki confundido, de pronto cayendo el cuenta que el rubio pudo haberlos escuchado y haberse incomodado - ¡No te puedes ir! – Le gritó provocando que Yobsie le mirara largo rato.

- No… No me estoy yendo – Dijo maldiciéndose por dentro por no poder herir al castaño – Es una manía mía el arreglar la maleta siempre que estoy de viaje – Recalcó lo último puesto que, el era muy desordenado con su ropa.

- Ah – DooJoon suspiró aliviado – Bueno, ¿Vamos a desayunar pequeño? – Se acercó acariciando su cabello como siempre, lo veía como un hermano menor el rubio lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que el dolor pasara y es que cada caricia inocente para él era como fuego, un fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo al punto de obligarle a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

- S…Si Vamos – Sonrío apenas el mayor retiró su mano de su cabeza.

…

Esa semana el rubio estaba decidido a comprender que DooJoon no era para él, que quien le hacía feliz era Kikwang y que él no podía ser más que un amigo. No había nada malo en ser amigo del novio de tu mejor amigo ¿No? Sonrío a sí mismo, después de todo ya se había quebrado y dudaba que existiera un dolor más grande del que había sentido esa noche sentado contra la pequeña cama de colchas blancas mientras en el cuarto de al lado, Kiki le restregaba en la cara como el moreno le pertenecía.

Luego de comer, notando el rubio que DooJoon escogía el mismo desayuno que él, salieron a caminar por el pequeño pueblo que llamaba a perderse entre los frondosos árboles que adornaban sus montañas.  
>- Vamos por aquí – Pidió Kikwang mostrando un camino bastante fácil y liso, preparado para caminantes inexpertos.<p>

- ¿Y si mejor vamos por este para divertirnos un poco más? – Preguntó DooJoon apuntando un camino que se formaba entre muchos matorrales.

- ¡Que Yobsie decida! – Kikwang le sonrío al rubio luego de decir eso mirándole hostigadoramente - ¿Por dónde prefieres ir? –

- Me gusta el camino difícil – Contestó simple el rubio sonriendo al ver la cara de "traidor" que recibió del castaño

- Se alían en mi contra – Los apuntó aunque riendo luego – Bueno vamos por allí, pero si nos perdemos ambos tendrán que cargarme como si fuera un Rey o algo así – Bromeó internándose entre los matorrales.

- Muy bien hecho compañero – DooJoon levantó su palma frente al rubio quien entendió el mensaje chocando su palma con la de él sonriendo.

…

Los tres se llevaban estupendamente, DooJoon luego de un buen tramo caminando se quitó un pañuelo que traía amarrado a la mochila para cubrir la cabeza de Kikwang ya que el sol estaba muy alto, pero al mismo tiempo se quitó la camiseta para dársela a Yoseob. Ambos sonrieron aunque el rubio tuvo que morder su labio inferior corriendo la vista para evitar el panorama del torso del mayor, pero aún así siguió caminando bromeando con los otros intentando obviar como su cuerpo reaccionaba.  
>Al llegar a la cima, Kiki encontró un buen lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol para descansar y comer una merienda.<p>

- Toma tu camiseta – Yobsie se quitó la prenda verde musgo de su cabeza y se la pasó al moreno sonriendo.

- Gracias, pequeño – Sonrío el moreno pasándola por sus brazos antes de ponérsela y tomó la botella de agua que su novio le ofrecía amablemente y de la misma forma el rubio tomó la suya comiendo unos emparedados que habían preparado para llevar.

Todos comieron hasta hartarse entre fruta, pan y otras cosas, y yacían acostados boca arriba viendo el sol que se filtraba por las ramas del enorme árbol que los cobijaba.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo? – DooJoon se irguió un poco mirando al rubio sonriendo aprovechando que Kikwang estaba dormido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – El rubio se río viéndole intentando sonar lo más natural posible mientras le miraba hacia arriba.

- Sólo quería darte las gracias – Dijo suave el mayor sonriéndole.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Es que bueno, Kiki es demasiado celoso y nunca podemos salir con alguien más – Le explicó el mayor viéndole – No quiero sonar pretensioso pero todos sus amigos han confesado que alguna vez le he gustado yo, o simplemente recalcan que soy guapo y eso a él le molesta mucho, así que no le gusta salir acompañados. En mi caso, mis amigos encuentran guapo a Kikwang y obviamente tampoco me agrada – Sonrío – Pero contigo es diferente, todo es tan natural y sencillo que él se ve cómodo cuando estamos los tres, no se enfada porque no sé, me quite la camiseta como hace un rato – Sonrío – Y realmente me caes muy bien, independiente que seamos compañeros de banda – Le desordenó el cabello como siempre recostándose de nuevo en el pasto atrayendo al castaño hacia él para dejarlo dormir. Yobsie lo miró en silencio unos minutos, algo anonadado por sus palabras.

…

Estaban esperando a Kikwang, quien traía la comida, sentados en la cama de la pareja cuando DooJoon tomó un cojín lanzándoselo a Yobsie en el rostro.

- ¡Hey! – Gritó el rubio riéndose e intentando devolverme el almohadazo, pero el mayor fue más rápido y detuvo el golpe, ensañado el rubio se arrodilló en la cama golpeándolo con almohadas que el moreno no temía en devolver riéndose divertido. – ¡No es justo! Tú me golpeaste una vez – Dijo haciendo puchero aunque sin detener sus intentos de darle.

- ¿Qué hacen? – Kikwang entró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, DooJoon le quedó mirando y el rubio aprovechó para golpearlo con un cojín.

- ¡Le dí! – Celebró, logrando que el mayor le mirase reído.

- Sólo jugamos, atrápala – Le dijo el mayor lanzándole una almohada sonriendo maliciosamente.

…

+ Ya ya Aquí hay capitulo & sufran porque estamos llegando casi al final(?) no mentira B:  
>+ Dejen RR que con eso como :c<br>+ Yo sé que leen mis fics88  
>+ Las amo 3<p> 


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hidden**

**Autor: **_Creppie  
><em>**Song: **Without Words~Cover { watch?v=k0wUkSWecMc} {Sólo escuchen esta porque es terrible(?) buena & le doi créditos a su creadora :3 Belen}  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>_OOC ; _Lemon :3_  
><em>_DooKwang_

…

_- ¡Te odio!__ ¡Eres una maldita Zorra! ¡Eso eres! – _

El recuerdo de sus gritos le reventaron los tímpanos, realmente había dolido, había sido un gran idiota, ¿Cómo había destruido así la confianza de Kiki?, ¿Cómo había jugado así con la mente de DooJoon? Se odiaba, no el sentimiento era más que eso, se asqueaba, porque allí estaba, frente al espejo del baño, todos habían salido dejándolo de lado como un perro… Como una perra. Las marcas en su cuerpo laten como gritándole "¡Estamos aquí! Y no te puedes deshacer de nosotras tan fácilmente". Se metió a la ducha sin esperar que el agua calentara y con su esponja de vaca que en algún tiempo la encontró tan tierna, restregó con ira cada trazo de su cuerpo hasta que la epidermis quedó rojiza, no quería recordar lo que había pasado…

_Se despertó en su cama como siempre, parecía un buen día, tenían un concierto en la tarde así que de seguro iban a estar todo el día arreglándose para él. Salió saludando a los otros cinco integrantes de la banda y sentándose a desayunar con ellos, recibió la normal caricia en su cabello de parte de DooJoon y el abrazo efusivo de Kiki antes de que todos subieran a la Van._

_Todo había sido perfecto, el grito de las fans, el sonido ensordecedor de los instrumentos, ese nudo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que debía cantar, pero ahí estaba esa mano, DooJoon lo asió con fuerza a su pecho antes de que cayera a causa de unos cables mal pegados al piso. Su pecho se disparó a mil por hora, oía como las fans gritaban enloquecidas por ver un poco de "fanservice", pero no podía hacer eso, no en frente de Kiki.  
>Él tenía la culpa de todo, ambos le miraron confundidos, y el calor de la mano dejó el cuerpo de Yobsie segundos antes que comenzara a sonar las primeras notas que iban a cantar.<br>_

_- Hazlo – Fue lo único que le dijo el castaño al oído, el rubio casi pierde su micrófono cuando el moreno se acercó a él luego de oír el susurro de su novio, intentó ignorarlo su mente le pedía a gritos que girara el rostro, que simplemente fingiera que nada pasaba y se alejara de la orilla del escenario. Pero no, ahí estaba su corazón luchando por un poco de atención, por un poco de "polvo de hadas". Giró su rostro al sentir como le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos estrechándolo hacia él.  
>- Doo… - Susurró antes que su boca fuera tomada por el mayor en un beso suave provocando que los guardias tuvieran que contener las rejas de abajo por las enloquecidas fans, cerró los ojos con fuerza sin saber bien que hacer, pero el sentir el sabor de la boca de DooJoon había sido su sueño desde que había entrado a esa casa y el moreno le dio una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, se impulsó fingiendo en realidad separarse para besarlo un poco más y luego se soltó soltando una risa nerviosa para seguir cantando. <em>

…

_Levantaron las latas de cerveza haciéndolas chocar entre sí, los seis reían pero Yobsie sabía que él era el más feliz y más confundido de todos ellos. Se levantó viendo que Kikwang estaba alejado de todos, recordando las palabras de DooJoon en la montaña se acercó agachándose frente a él._

_- ¿Estás bien? – Susurró tocando su cabello._

_- Si, es sólo que me siento un poco mal, creo que pesqué un resfriado – Le sonrío – Pero, tranquilo sigue bebiendo – Le abrazó tiernamente a él – DooJoon está ebrio mira – Dijo apuntando a su novio que estaba bastante mal._

_- Eso veo – Contestó el rubio riendo nerviosamente._

_- Me voy a acostar, quizás así me sienta mejor. Cuídamelo ¿Si? – Le besó la mejilla al rubio metiéndose a su cuarto, él volvió con los demás notando lo que el castaño le había dicho, realmente el mayor estaba bastante ebrio y apenas podía mantenerse sentado, se arrastró con las rodillas hasta él una media hora después._

_- ¿No crees que has bebido demasiado Doonie? – Le dijo quitándole la lata vacía de cerveza de su mano._

_- No sucede nada Yobsie – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba su mejilla._

_- Claro que sí, Kiki ya se fue a dormir ¿No deberías irte tu también? – Le dijo suave, una idea surgiendo en su mente pero desechándola al instante._

_- No me convencerás así pequeño – Respondió arrastrando las palabras._

_- Vamos Doonie, no seas desobediente – Dijo tomando su brazo y jalándolo suave, sintiendo al principio algo de resistencia por parte del moreno, pero este comprendiendo que el pequeño no se detendría, se puso en pie recargándose en él a ratos sintiendo que la vista se le nublaba a causa del alcohol y aunque no había sido la primera vez que miraba al rubio así, con esas camisetas que dejaban ver parte de su pálida espalda y pecho y su cabello desordenado, en ese preciso momento sintió deseo, debía ser culpa del alcohol él respetaba al rubio frente a él, además amaba a Kikwang pero estaba confundido._

_- Será mejor que te recuestes – Le dijo el rubio girándose y sonriéndole._

_- Tienes razón, ya voy mamá – Bromeó el moreno dando un paso en falso sintiendo que perdía el equilibrio. Cayó golpeándose contra el pecho del rubio quien tuvo la mala suerte de caer contra la cama bajo él._

_- Doonie – Susurró el rubio sonrojado por la posición en la que habían quedado y miró esos labios tan suaves, recordó el beso en el escenario y su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. DooJoon estaba demasiado ebrio, y él también había bebido un buen tanto… ¿Y si…? ¿Y si fingía que sólo había sido una noche? Kikwang no tenía porque enterarse, para ambos podía quedar como un tonto error y simplemente olvidarlo y que todo siguiera como antes. Sintió los ojos húmedos a causa de su mente tan egoísta, pero no lo encontraba justo, él quería renunciar a DooJoon quería olvidarlo, pero su cuerpo y corazón se aferraban al moreno cada día un poco más. Sintió que el chico sobre él hacía ademán de levantarse y cerrando los ojos con fuerza le pasó las manos por la espalda pegándolo de nuevo a él mientras tomaba su boca de la misma manera que lo había hecho el otro en el concierto, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el empujón o el grito que suponía vendría después, pero en vez de eso el mayor respondió a su beso con pasión producto de lo alcoholizado que estaba. Sonrío, aunque en el fondo se estaba quebrando, sólo era una maldita ilusión, DooJoon ni siquiera comprendía que estaba sucediendo. _

_Dejó que las manos del moreno se colasen bajo su camiseta robándole suspiros y jadeos, hace unos minutos había decidido simplemente dejarse llevar, ya mañana pensaría en cómo lograr que Kikwang no se enterara de nada, subió sus manos por la espalda de DooJoon quitándole la camiseta con suavidad algo temeroso aún, pero el mayor sonrío agachándose mordiendo el borde de la suya subiéndola por su pecho rozando con sus labios uno de sus pezones para luego dedicarse a ellos lamiéndolos con devoción._

_- Doonie – Gimió pegándose más a él arqueando su espalda bajo la divertida sonrisa del mayor quien le abrazó volviendo a tomar su boca fieramente sintiendo el sabor tan particular de la boca del rubio mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda del susodicho directo a los jeans acariciando sus nalgas por encima de la tela arrastrando sus manos por el menudo cuerpo. _

_Yoseob se tensó un poco por la caricia, tenía claro lo que quería, pero le asustaba el dolor, había escuchado tantas tonterías de Kikwang y los demás que cuando sintió las manos del moreno sobre su trasero no pudo evitar soltar una protesta contra los labios del otro.  
>- Tranquilo, no olvido que eres virgen – Le acarició el cabello enredando sus dedos en las hebras rubias como siempre sintiéndose algo extraño de estarlo tocando así pero aún así no se detuvo, en cambio, pasó sus manos hacia adelante sobando el sexo del menor por encima de la tela mientras besaba su cuello lentamente provocando fuertes escalofríos en la espalda del rubio quien gimió por la atención que estaba recibiendo, sus manos traviesas desabrocharon el pantalón de Doonie lento como pidiendo permiso, el moreno sonrío por su iniciativa y tomó la mano del rubio metiéndola dentro de sus pantalones y bóxers para que le tocara directamente y se rozó lento contra la pequeña mano.<em>

_Yoseob se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, ¡Estaba tocando a DooJoon!, lo que tanto había fantaseado en sueños se estaba cumpliendo en ese bendito momento, cubrió con toda su mano la extensión del moreno acariciándolo de arriba a abajo deleitándose con sus gemidos roncos, sintió al moreno desabrochar sus jeans pero estaba tan ensimismado tocándolo que no le tomó gran atención. En unos segundos sus piernas estaban totalmente desnudas y los bóxers negros con la pretina amarillo patito estaban algo bajos resaltando el bulto bajo estos. _

_El moreno le probó con su boca, viendo como el rubio escondía su rostro en la almohada avergonzado pero a la vez extasiado por las fuertes sacudidas que sufría su cuerpo a cada lamida, subió sus manos lento por el estómago de él hasta su cuello y posó dos dedos sobre sus labios. Yoseob por mero instinto lamió la yema de ambos dedos con su lengua caliente y al sentir el sabor de la piel del moreno los metió a su boca succionándolos con suavidad ensalivándolos._

_- Es suficiente Kiki – Susurró el moreno quitando sus dedos de su boca confundiéndolo con su novio mientras le hacía girar en la cama con suavidad. Yobsie gimió aguantando las lágrimas, ni siquiera en ese momento podía dejar de saber que el moreno le pertenecía a su mejor amigo, se maldijo a si mismo intentando parar pero dos de los ensalivados dedos del mayor se escurrieron dificultosamente por su entrada provocándole un grito ahogado de dolor contra la almohada. – Lo siento, lo siento – Susurró el mayor realmente preocupado besando su espalda – Iré más lento – Le prometió moviendo suave sus dedos para que se acostumbrase a él, el rubio giró su rostro mirándole con los ojos llorosos más preocupado en el dolor que en nada más, realmente sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba haciendo Doonie le besó suavemente sin parar de consentir la entrada del menor colando un tercer dedo acallando el suave quejido acompañado por un gemido que escapó de la boca del rubio con otro beso más apasionado._

_- Te… - Yoseob se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir y mordió su lengua prohibiéndose volver a emitir una palabra hasta que todo terminara, sintió como Doonie lo giraba de nuevo dejándolo frente a él y rozaba su entrada con su sexo, gimió de nuevo ansioso pero entonces recordó esa noche en el hotel, como él había hecho lo mismo, como él había gemido otro nombre como hace un rato. El dolor físico se mezcló con el dolor de su corazón en el momento en que DooJoon entró en él __arrancándole copiosas lágrimas mientras se aferraba a él intentando dejar de sentir tanto frío, de sentirse tan vacío. _

_El moreno confundió esas lágrimas y acarició su espalda quedándose quieto sobre él con ternura aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos moverse, no estaba pensando claramente, odiaba ver a su Kiki llorar, pero había algo que le decía que algo no calzaba en toda esa imagen._

_Yobsie acarició su rostro como tantas veces yo sintiéndose cada vez peor, quería parar, quería salir de allí pero en vez de eso su cuerpo le traicionó y sus caderas se movieron inconscientemente hacia adelante rogando por una embestida, el mayor agradeció eso porque tenía una excusa para seguir, con cuidado comenzó a moverse contra las caderas del rubio quien se aferró a él gimiendo cada vez más alto conforme el dolor pasaba y el placer llenaba sus sentidos al punto de hacerle olvidar todos sus miedos y que cualquiera podría oírlos en la casa.  
>Yobsie estaba extasiado por las expertas caricias del moreno sobre su cuerpo y su sexo comenzó a pulsar deseoso de terminar, sonriendo el moreno comenzó a moverse más rápido, tanto sobre su sexo como dentro de él sintiendo el líquido blanquecino escapar del miembro bajo sus manos provocando que el propio se sintiera placentera apretado dentro obligándole a terminar cayendo cansado y algo más lúcido sobre el cuerpo del rubio.<em>

_- ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto? – El grito en la puerta provocó que ambos se movieran rápido de la cama, pero el rubio sintió una fuerte punzada en su espalda baja quejándose en voz baja mientras se cubría con las sábanas. Kikwang tenía cara de loco en la puerta, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y apuntó al moreno quien estaba calzándose sus pantalones con rapidez. - ¿Doonie? –_

_- Estaba borracho, perdóname, estaba demasiado borracho. Pensé que eras tú – Se acercó a él, pero más bien escapando del rubio que bajó la cabeza sabiendo que había sido derrotado._

_- ¡No te creo! – Gritó retrocediendo de vuelta._

_- Es verdad Kiki – Susurró el rubio mirándole llorando – Me llamó así mientras pasaba todo – La ira en los ojos de Kikwang pasó del moreno hacia el rubio aumentando por mil._

_- ¡Cállate! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres una maldita zorra! ¡Eso eres! – Le gritó colérico acercándose para abofetearlo aunque luego su novio le tomó de los brazos._

_- Kikwang, por favor – Susurró DooJoon._

_- ¡Confiaba en ti Yoseob! ¡Confíe mi vida en ti y me traicionaste comportándote como una maldita ramera! – El rubio mordió sus labios destrozado por sus palabras mientras caía de rodillas sollozando._

_- Lo sé, lo sé. Perdóname por favor – Le rogó sin mirarle._

_- Nunca… Escúchame bien Yoseob, nunca voy a perdonarte esto – Por fin el moreno pudo sacar a Kikwang del cuarto apenas dándole una mirada al rubio, decepcionado, había esperado esa jugarreta de todos menos de él. Yoseob abrazó sus piernas aún cubierto por las sábanas llorando amargamente, porque si su corazón se había roto en esas vacaciones, el día de hoy ya no quedaba nada._

…

+ No me maten ya? D:  
>+ Dejen un RR &amp; una lluvia de chocolate caerá en tu pieza*-*<p> 


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hidden**

**Autor: **_Creppie  
><em>**Song: **_How am supposed to live without you – Michael Bolton_  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>_OOC _

_DooKwang_

…

Los días pasaron lentos y tortuosos, todos estaban incómodos intentando entender que bando tomar, pero para eso habían decidido dejar sólo a Yoseob quien no hacía más que sentarse como un fantasma lejos de ellos, se despertaba más temprano que todos y se marchaba a la disquera primero para no tener que toparse con nadie, sobre todo con Kikwang y DooJoon de quienes no soportaba sus miradas. El tiempo que demoró en volver a sentir que estaba "vivo" fue el tiempo en que demoraron los besos del moreno en borrarse de su cuerpo.

Se sentó solo en un sillón de la casa, era tarde y los demás estaban compartiendo unas cervezas luego de un buen ensayo, había perdido peso, su piel estaba aún más pálida y ya no era aquel chico que parecía un niño revoloteando por toda la casa, incluso su cabello había cambiado, aquel adolescente rubio había perdido su imagen inocente y ahora mechones negros caían por su frente.

- Toma, no has comido nada en días – Hyung se acercó dejándole un plato con varios rollitos de sushi además de una cerveza – Estamos empezando los ensayos y estás muy débil y muy delgado – Le dejó una caricia suave en el cabello y se marchó con los demás, Yoseobsie miró el plato pero no tenía apetito todo su ser dolía, dolía la manera en la que había sido desplazado, dolía la mirada de odio de Kikwang sobre él, dolía el asco que DooJoon le hacía sentir al mirarlo, sólo quería irse a casa, aunque sentía que ni eso le llenaría en esos momentos.

- Yang – Llamó el castaño con el odio teñido en su voz, en ese momento el nuevo pelinegro notó que sólo habían quedado ellos dos en la sala, extrañaba que él le hablara pero al mismo tiempo cada letra escupida con odio por el otro sólo le hacía romperse cada vez más, no fue capaz de levantar la vista para que no notara que estaba llorando.

- ¿Mh? – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar sin que su voz se quebrara.

- Come, no nos sirves mucho delgado y débil – Dado el mensaje se levantó y se marchó al cuarto que compartía con el moreno, a él también le dolía, de haber sido los mejores amigos ahora no quedaba nada, había jugado con todas sus promesas, se había reído a sus espaldas millones de veces pero lo veía así y le confundía, ¿Por qué?, si había conseguido lo que más quería, ¿O no?  
>Se recostó junto a DooJoon buscando su calor mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, él también extrañaba y a él también le dolía no poder hablar con Yoseobsie pero simplemente no encontraba un motivo para perdonarle.<p>

…

Ese día había quedado el caos nuevamente en casa, las cosas estaban demasiado tensas y él tenía claro que todo era su culpa, Kikwang y DooJoon habían discutido hasta los gritos porque en el ensayo el mayor había caído llevándose consigo al pequeño pelinegro. Nuevamente su ser dolía donde antes había existido un corazón no quedaba más que un hoyo negro que tragaba más y más al punto de romper su cordura. Todos habían salido, el permaneció encerrado en el baño por horas, hoja y papel en mano, había decidido decirlo con una canción, era la única manera que conocía pero apenas escribió unos versos desistió. "_Nunca quise dañar a nadie, simplemente lo amaba, lo amaba desde que me dio esa taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, y mientras más días pasaban más lo amaba pero no podía hablar, fui tan cobarde por temor a que pasase lo que está sucediendo ahora. Eras mi mejor amigo, ¡No podía quitarte a tu novio! Luché tanto por evitarlo, realmente me sentía una perra o como los tantos de adjetivos que me llamaste esa noche, me los merecía porque yo también confiaba en mí y me traicioné. Me obligué a sólo ser un amigo, y me divertí siéndolo, estaba feliz por ustedes, cada palabra de mi boca fue cierta, pero esa noche no sé qué pasó conmigo, quise sentirme amado como tú, quise sentir que por primera vez desde que llegué a esta casa no tenía que esconderme… Realmente lo siento" _ lo había visto tantas veces en películas, lo había leído en libros, incluso su mejor amiga de la secundaria lo había hecho ¿Por qué hasta entonces se le hacía tan difícil y ahora no temió en llenar la tina de agua tibia, meterse dentro sin importarle mojar las ropas blancas, tomar una máquina de afeitar de quien no sabía era su dueño y marcar sus muñecas tan profundamente como era su dolor? Al principio fue un dolor intenso pero apretó los dientes hundiendo más la cuchilla en sus antebrazos donde las arterias se marcaban claramente hasta que sólo quedó un letargo silencioso, cerró sus ojos recordando que el agua caliente provocaba que sus arterias se vaciaran más rápido y a eso le adjudicó la gran cantidad de sangre que le rodeaba.

…

Los cinco llegaron horas después, todo estaba más tranquilo incluso sonreían pero había algo en ese inusual silencio que alertó los sentidos de todos.

- ¿Yang? – Llamó el castaño viendo que todo estaba intacto, de nuevo el pequeño no había comido, dejó que DooWong revisara su cuarto sin hallarle, incluso se mantuvo impasible cuando HyunSeung avanzó a la cocina también negando la presencia del pelinegro allí, pero no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a buscar desesperado al menor, las cosas estaban en su cuarto así que no se había marchado. - ¡Yoseob! – Intentó abrir la puerta del baño pero estaba con el seguro puesto - ¿Estás ahí? – Llamó golpeando la puerta con un nudo en el estómago como premeditando lo que encontrarían luego que DooWong, DooJoon y Hyung forzaran la puerta a base de empujones y patadas. Allí estaba el menor sumergido hasta la nariz en su propia sangre, que se desbordaba por el borde de la tina, estaba inusualmente pálido y no reaccionó a ningún llamado, colgando de su mano inerte sostenía la cuchilla de la máquina de afeitar de Hyung.

- ¡No! – Gritó el castaño cayendo de rodillas destrozado, tocando con sus manos un trozo de papel pulcramente doblado, a su alrededor no existía nada más que aquellas palabas escritas con tanto dolor, cargaron al pelinegro le envolvieron en una manta y corrieron al hospital, pero Kikwang no entendía nada, no quería sentir nada, simplemente leía esas palabras una y otra vez como una especie de credo mientras el moreno le mecía en sus brazos también afectado por las últimas palabras del pequeño. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a vivir sin la presencia del pequeño Oppa?.

…

+ ._.  
>+ RR :3 de eso vivo<br>+ Dedico este cap a una personita muy especial que me lo pidió :3 **Claudia **esto va para ti :3 Tqm


	8. Capitulo 7

**:****Hidden**

**Autor: **_Creppie  
><em>**Song: **_Hero – Mariah Carey {Pueden oírla en español o inglés}_  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>_OOC._

_DooKwang_

…

Hyung se paseaba aún bañado en la sangre del pelinegro por los pasillos del hospital nervioso, no podía permanecer más de dos segundos sentado sacando de quicio a DoongWoon quien más de una vez le gritó que dejara de moverse, él también estaba sucio, sobretodo sus mangas. El doctor salió luego de un buen rato, llevaba el típico traje verde.

- ¿Familiares del Señor. Yang? – Preguntó a viva voz, el manager se acercó rápido seguido de los demás.

- Soy su representante legal – Explicó - ¿Qué sucede?¿Cómo esta él? –

- Lamento tener que decirle esto, pero el joven está en riesgo vital – Kikwang se aferró al pecho de DooJoon llorando desconsolado – Además ha perdido mucha sangre y puede que necesitemos donantes – El hombre canoso le mostró unos papeles – Pero mientras no responda a las trasfusiones que le dimos sólo nos queda esperar, por favor manténganse atentos – Le entregó las hojas al mánager.

- ¿Podemos verlo? – Preguntó Hyung, Kiki levantó la vista del pecho de DooJoon al oír eso.

- Si, por favor déjennos verlo – Suplicó secando sus lágrimas. El doctor les miró unos minutos dudando de dejar entrar a esos jóvenes a un lugar tan complicado como era Tratamiento Intensivo.

- Sólo cinco minutos – Dijo serio antes de marcharse de nuevo.

- Chicos, entren a verle, llamaré a su familia para empezar a ver el tema de los donantes – Les explicó el mánager marchándose sacando su móvil.

- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó HyungSeung nervioso.

- Si, vamos – Comentó Kikwang pero Hyung le detuvo - ¿Sucede algo? –

- ¿Realmente vas a ser tan hipócrita de entrar para llorar en su regazo? – Le miró cruelmente – Mira, yo no me metí en su problema, cada cual tiene claro lo que hizo o lo que no, pero realmente me enfureció demasiado verte llorar como un bebé cuando lo encontramos el baño, siendo que todo esto es tu culpa, él intentó matarse porque tú lo juzgaste, siempre estuvo enamorado de DooJoon, yo lo sabía, todos lo sabíamos pero no sé si eres Idiota o simplemente quisiste fingir que no lo veías. Pero aún así, él siempre estuvo allí para ti, apoyándote, ayudándote – Le miró fiero – Si fuera tú no tendría la valentía para entrar luego de todo lo que gritaste a tu "mejor amigo" cuando lo encontraste en el cuarto con DooJoon – Apretó sus puños mirando al moreno que lo miraba igual de enfadado porque apenas terminó de hablar Kikwang comenzó a llorar herido.

- Te enojaste sólo con Yoseob sabiendo que DooJoon no hizo nada para evitar acostarse con el pequeño – Murmuró HyungSeung

- ¡Ya basta! – Kikwang alzó la voz desde los brazos de DooJoon - ¿Acaso ustedes son perfectos? ¿Acaso ustedes no cometen errores? Pero es que mi maldito orgullo no me permitía perdonarlo, realmente me asusté, me asusté de verlo allí, no quería que llegara a eso, pero no puedo evitar ser tan celoso, menos sabiendo que ya se acostaron – Lloró amargamente.

- Haz lo que quieras – Le dijo Hyung entrando junto a DoongWoon y HyungSeung a la UTI en silencio. Una agradable enfermera los guió, luego de que se desinfectaran las manos, por una hilera de camillas con pacientes en riesgo vital, los cuales hacían competencias sobre quien tenía más máquinas conectadas, llegaron a la camilla número cinco, la enfermera corrió suavemente la cortina, allí estaba el pequeño pelinegro, estaba demasiado pálido y cubierto por muchos tubos que apenas se reconocía su rostro.

- Sólo está sobreviviendo gracias al respirador artificial, hicimos tres infusiones y drenamos sus pulmones a causa del agua que ingirió, debemos esperar veinticuatro horas para obtener una respuesta de su cuerpo – La chica los dejó solos unos minutos.

- Se ve muy frágil – Susurró HyungSeung no queriendo romper la tranquilidad del lugar – No debimos haberlo dejado solo, creo que sintió que no tenía a nadie –

- Le hicimos entender que era así, es nuestra culpa en realidad – DongWoon se acercó acariciando el cabello del menor suavemente ya que no podían estar tanto tiempo allí – Tienes que ponerte bien pequeño, te necesitamos en la banda y en la casa – Suspiró.

- Será mejor irnos – Hyung se levantó dejando que los demás se adelantaran y echó una última mirada al pelinegro antes de suspirar y marcharse con los demás, apenas salieron notaron que la pareja ya no estaba allí.

…

El teléfono sonó por toda la casa logrando que todos los habitantes que dormían en sillas, sillones, alfombras, etc despertaran sobresaltados, el mánager de los chicos tomó su móvil escuchando la voz al otro lado, al cortar estaba pálido y asustado.

- Yoseob tuvo un shock respiratorio, necesita cuatro donantes urgente y su familia llega hoy en la noche –

- No es así, ellos ya van camino al hospital con Kikwang – DooJoon abrió la puerta de la casa, estaba con la misma ropa manchada en sangre seca y con grandes ojeras – Tomé la Van de la disquera y manejamos toda la noche para ir a buscarlos – Explicó quitándose la camisa para ir a su cuarto a buscar otra - ¡Vamos chicos, sólo están sus padres y su hermana mayor! –

- Yo lo haré – Hyung salió del baño con otra ropa y el cabello mojado, se había pasado parte de la noche limpiando el desastre del baño ya que todos habían caído rendidos apenas llegaron.

- ¿Qué? – Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

- Seré el cuarto donante, nadie de nosotros es compatible con la sangre de Yoseob, pero soy donante universal. Mis tatuajes no son problema alguno para donar sangre, ya lo comprobé unos años atrás – Tomó su chaqueta impasible como siempre y no hubo tiempo de alegar, todos salieron veloces hacia el hospital.

…

- Sólo nos queda esperar a que el paciente responda favorablemente a la infusión para así poder desconectarle de algunas máquinas – El doctor permanecía esperanzado, lo cual calmó a la multitud que se encontraba en la sala de espera, Hyung salió del baño pálido y bastante débil.

- ¿Estás bien? – Kiki se le acercó sosteniéndole cuando pareció caer sentándolo en una banca.

- Donó sangre y no había dormido ni comido nada – El mánager se acercó con unas galletas dándoselas.

- Te importa mucho Yoseob – Dijo el líder moreno acercándose.

- Me importan todos, idiota – Alegó débilmente respirando profundo mientras las horas iban pasando lento, todo se hacía largo y monótono, ni siquiera estaba Yoseob para alegrar la espera como siempre lo hacía.

Kikwang se paseó por fuera de la UTI por enésima vez en el día escuchando música desde el Ipod de Yoseob.

_- A veces tengo miedo – Le decía el rubio recostado junto a él en la felpuda alfombra de su habitación._

_- ¿De qué? – Le había respondido tomando su mano como si fueran niños._

_- De la vida, nadie sabe nunca lo que vendrá, a veces me da miedo seguir leyendo este libro porque no sé cuál será el final – Le miró algo triste, pero recién en sus recuerdos pudo notarlo, esa inseguridad, esa pérdida – Me da miedo darme cuenta que no valió la pena pasar de la carátula – Suspiró._

Kikwang cerró los ojos suspirando sintiendo que algunas lágrimas escaparon flojas.

_- ¿Has notado que DooJoon es muy inteligente? – Hasta ese momento él no se había fijado en él, sólo era su líder, pero la manera en la que el rubio le admiraba, esa sonrisa que afloraba de sus ojos y que terminaron convenciendo al castaño de enamorarse… Eso era amor._

Se sentó en una banca escuchando la balada que sonaba en sus oídos, había sido tan ciego, se había cerrado tanto en su cuento de fantasías que no pudo ver más allá de su nariz y ahora estaba sentado allí, solo, esperando que un milagro salvase a Yoseobsie.

_- ¿Por qué no tienes novio pequeño? – Preguntó el moreno un día cualquiera, mientras le sonreía con cariño._

_- Digamos que Cupido y yo tenemos unas rencillas pasadas y no me mira - Bromeó el rubio como siempre, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, ese brillo de dolor en sus ojos tan poco notorio._

Había sido un idiota, ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? Aunque no justificaba que se hubiera acostado con DooJoon comprendía su dolor, y él, como su "mejor amigo" lo pateó peor de lo que lo hicieron los demás que sólo juzgaron lo que veían en el momento. Dolía, su corazón dolía de sólo pensar que no podría disculparse con el pelinegro, decirle que le quería y que siempre serían mejores amigos.

- ¿Familiares de Yang Yoseob? – Una enfermera se asomó desde la puerta de UTI y todos corrieron hacia ella.

_**The End**_

+ ¿Me odian? ._. Déjenme review explicando su dolor ;w;  
>+ Las amo :3 &amp; quédense atenta al epílogo.<p> 


	9. Epílogo

**Hidden**

**Autor: **_Creppie  
><em>**Song: **_Stop Crying your heart out – Oasis_  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>_OOC ~ Lemon _

_DooKwang___

…

Se había encerrado en su cuarto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, desde aquel día en adelante había tenido que lidiar con diferentes medicaciones que le traían muchos efectos secundarios, no sabía cuánto había dormido pero allí estaba él, recostado frente a él mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en sus hebras negras reconfortándolo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Susurró el de cabello castaño mientras le besaba suavemente.

– Mucho mejor – Le respondió el pelinegro patosamente correspondiendo su beso con una sonrisa.

– Me alegra oír eso – Murmuró el otro sonriendo de la manera que el menor más adoraba, y se apoderó de sus labios subiéndolo a su cuerpo como adoraba hacer sintiendo lo cálido que estaba por la siesta, metió sus manos por dentro de la camiseta del pelinegro acariciando su piel suavemente.

– Estás frío – Susurró sonrojándose mientras repartía besos suaves en su cuello.

– Tú estás caliente y pronto lo estarás aún más – El mayor sonrío girándose en la cama para quedar a gatas sobre él mientras le besaba con pasión, el menor jadeó contra su boca mientras se aferraba a su espalda subiendo aquella camiseta gris por los omóplatos del otro.

– Eres un pervertido – Le miró sonrojado sintiendo como le besaba el cuello y volvía a su boca como un sediento en medio de un Oasis – Nos van a oír – Susurró intentando separarse de él.

– No lo harán – Sonrío el mayor – Vamos, déjame curarte ese dolor de cabeza – Fue aquella sonrisa ladina la que logró convencer al menor quien le atrajo hacia él desnudándolo de cintura hacia arriba sintiendo como los besos bajaban por su estómago jugando con sus pezones por encima de la tela de su camiseta robándole varios gemidos ansiosos, para luego dejar que le desnudara entre los besos que fueron jugando en su ingle y muslos logrando que arquease la espalda desesperado.  
>Por fin el mayor se dedicó a atender su miembro adolorido moviéndolo dentro de su boca escuchando los agudos gemidos del chico bajo él deleitándose por eso, subió su mano lento por todo su torso hasta sus labios dejando que lamiera varios dedos arrastrándolos por su lengua en una suave pero lasciva caricia.<p>

Cuando ya se cansó de jugar con los dedos dentro de su boca y el sexo del menor estaba lo suficientemente duro arrastró la yema de su dedo índice por su entrada entrando lenta y tortuosamente dentro de él escuchándole acallar una protesta contra su brazo unida a un gemido, se movió lento subiendo a atrapar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión y sobretodo amor, después de todo aquel chico era su amante, era la persona a quien más amaba en su mundo, era simplemente su mundo y vivía para ver la sonrisa que permanecía en sus labios a pesar de tener los ojos cristalinos por el placer, unió un segundo dedo a la tarea de prepararlo para lo que vendría después, le escuchó gemir y sintió sus brazos pálidos rodearle la espalda necesitado, incluso sus caderas se movían suavemente hacia sus caderas.

– Eres un impaciente – Le comentó algo divertido metiendo un tercer dedo, buscando con ellos su punto de placer, al encontrarlo cerró los ojos excitado al escuchar su nombre siendo gritado por la boca del otro mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón presurosamente pues ya le dolía toda esa presión, se posicionó en medio de sus piernas tomando una de las piernas de su amante pasándola por encima de su brazo para entrar en él de una sola vez.

– ¡Hyung! – Arqueó la espalda totalmente acalorado por las sensaciones, sintió su boca ser invadida por el rapero y las marcas pálidas de sus brazos acariciadas luego de ese beso ardiente – Te amo, Te amo – Susurró.

– Te amo Yoseob – Le susurró el rapero mientras le besaba nuevamente las cicatrices de los brazos, nunca había entendido en qué momento se había enamorado del pequeño, pero verlo en aquella camilla hace seis meses atrás, había roto todos sus esquemas y ahora sólo podía vivir para hacerlo feliz, para amarlo y para darle todo lo que alguna vez soñó, sonrío embistiéndolo disfrutando de cómo sonaba su nombre entre gemidos, sabía que luego el pequeño pelinegro se enojaría con él, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, adoraba cada faceta del menor, pero obviamente estaba perdidamente enamorado de verlo gemir de placer por más bajo su cuerpo, volvió las estocadas más lentas y desesperantes, logrando que el menor le mirase con un puchero deseoso.

– Hyung… – Rogó bajo, pero él se hizo el desentendido, quería oírlo y Yoseobsie lo sabía – Más, por favor más – Sonrío complacido para subir ambas piernas del pelinegro contra su pecho y moverse rápido y certero contra sus caderas sintiéndolo estremecerse de placer y además que su sexo era deliciosamente aprisionado dentro del cuerpo del menor provocándole gemidos roncos. Su mano acarició sus piernas bajando por estas hasta tomar el sexo del pelinegro acariciándole y besando su pecho moviéndose para sentarse y dejar al pequeño sobre sus caderas, sentía que el tan ansiado clímax estaba por llegar y quería hacerlo durar lo más posible, empezaban los ensayos en unos días y sabía que eso le significa abstinencia por varias semanas.  
>Yoseob brincó contra sus caderas aferrándose a su cuello gimiendo en su oído sin ningún pudor ya, mientras el rapero acariciaba su sexo logrando que llegase al final, se arqueó pegándose más a él corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos, el mayor sintiendo como el menor terminaba, gimió ronco llegando al clímax aún embistiéndolo un poco más lento recostándose con él acariciando su cabello y quitándolo de su rostro. <p>

– Te amo pequeño – Le dijo entre besos cortos acariciándole con ternura todo su costado.

– Yo también te amo, siempre me haces feliz – Confesó el pelinegro enredando sus dedos suavemente entre el cabello corto del rapero.

– No sabes cómo me alegra oír eso, te daré todo lo que te mereces – Besó sus labios de nuevo simplemente viéndole descanzar.

…

Yoseob y Hyung salieron del cuarto luego de una relajante ducha, afuera estaban los otros cuatro miembros de la banda comiendo algunas golosinas en la mesa, Kiki se giró para mirar al pequeño y le sonrío como si el incidente de hace medio año nunca hubiera existido, pero había algo macabro en esa sonrisa que hizo temblar al menor.

– Dime Yoseobsie, ¿QUIERES MÁS pastel? – Le dijo mostrándole un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

– Yo sí QUIERO MÁS Kiki – DooJoon soltó una risita maliciosa recibiendo la comida en la boca desde la mano de su novio, Yoseob pensó que eso le dolería, pero simplemente no sintió más que una profunda vergüenza de entender porque ambos bromeaban con algo así.

– Son bastante cotillas ¿Verdad? – Hyung les miró cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa queriendo escapar de sus labios.

– En primer lugar, el pequeño grita demasiado alto y en segundo debo cuidar a mi hermanito de tus perversiones – Le contestó Kikwang riéndose.

– Amor, tu también gritas mucho así que no hagas que luego Hyung te grabe para demostrarlo – DooJoon le abrazó hacia él besando su mejilla mientras el pelinegro se escondía tras la espalda de su novio avergonzado y enfadado.

– ¿Quieres matarme verdad? – Susurró el rapero hacia su espalda recibiendo un golpe flojo en esta – Te amo – Le dijo aún así medio reído.

– Eso lo comprobamos bastante bien – Dijo HyunSeung riéndose divertido provocando que ya todos rieran tranquilamente.

**Fin **

¡Uy! Está más dulce que comer chocolate con yogurth *-*

+ ¿RR? :'c


End file.
